This invention relates generally to supply chain services, and more specifically to methods and systems for managing turbine engine aircraft nonconforming components.
The manufacture of aircraft engine components, form, fit, and function of components are controlled by specifications included on component drawings. More specifically, engine components are manufactured in accordance with specified tolerances, and as such, engine component features may be inspected after manufacture is complete to determine compliance with the tolerances.
Because aircraft engine components may be manufactured with narrow tolerances, occasionally the nonconforming components must be dispositioned to determine compliance with the tolerances. More specifically, nonconforming components may be assessed to determine acceptance or rejection of the component, and if repairs would enable the components to satisfy the manufacturing tolerances. If repairs are warranted, a written report is generated to indicate corrective actions taken on the component. The written reports are maintained and may be entered into a monitoring system.
However, because multiple users manufacture and disposition nonconforming components, accessing nonconformance information about engine components may be a complex and time-consuming task. The problem is more complicated when parts are manufactured at one location, supplied at a different location, engineered at another location, and if necessary, repaired at a globally different location. Each location may utilize a different monitoring system that may not be compatible or accessible with systems used at other locations. Furthermore, each location may interpret inspection results differently, and may retain different nonconformance data. In addition, variations in the different facilities is a source of customer concern. As a result, analyzing historical nonconformance data for a component may be unreliable and time-consuming.